These Foreign Stars
by AngelQueen
Summary: Daniel and Tomin speak. [Spoilers for The Quest, Part 2 and future episodes.]


**Notes: **Inspired by _The Quest, Part 2_. I swear, this episode just _inspires_ the plot bunnies to start multiplying.

* * *

The stars have become almost familiar now, Tomin thinks as he gazes out the portal within the Orici's chambers. Since he was a boy, he has loved to gaze upward at the tiny spots of light in the night sky, finding their simple beauty captivating. In those days, he learned the constellations taught to him by the school masters, memorized every single one. When he had first arrived here, in this place of unbelievers, he had found the unfamiliar patterns strange, almost distressing.

No one questions his presence in the private chambers of the Orici. She has been kind enough to bestow great favor upon him, even in the wake of her mother's defection. Because of her partiality, the other soldiers also treat him with ever-increasing respect, something Tomin is not entirely sure they would do if they knew of Vala's actions. As far as any of them know, the revered Mother of the Orici has been taken and forcibly persuaded against the Ori, against her husband and daughter. Only a precious few know the truth.

Of course, precious fewer know the truth behind the newest Prior in the Orici's service. Hardly anyone heard his screams within the interrogation room. Tomin himself had been the only witness to his delirious mutterings in the wake of the Orici's persuasions.

The activating of the door and the rustling of robes interrupts his thoughts. He turns his head and sees the man of his thoughts, now clad in the simple thin robes and carrying the staff of his office. Tomin turns fully and bows. "Prior," he murmurs respectfully.

"Tomin." The Prior who was once Daniel Jackson comes to stand in front of the portal, next to him. Silence reigns briefly. "You have questions," he states.

Tomin hesitates. It is not his place to question anyone, least of all a Prior, but his curiosity has grown much in the past months.

The Prior seems to sense his uncertainty and speaks again. "Questioning the will of the Ori is blasphemous, Tomin. Questions spoken in the quest for knowledge and understanding are not. Speak your mind."

Tomin hesitates only for another, brief moment. "Why did she turn away?" he asks simply, but winces internally at his still-unspoken questions. _Why did she throw herself in front of a shot meant for you? Why did she consider you so worthy of her protection, of her devotion, when she would not even give that to the gods themselves?_

"Her past is filled with horrors you cannot possibly imagine," the former unbeliever answers. "She was forced to believe for so long in false gods, forced to serve as an unwilling vessel for one of them. Now that she has experienced freedom from them, she fears to place her trust in the true gods for fear of being deceived yet again."

Tomin nods. This is understandable. Fear is powerful, even in one as seemingly fearless as his wife. Still, there are other questions. Slowly, he forces himself to gaze into the Prior's milky eyes.

"I heard you speak during your illness, Prior. Do you… Are you close to my wife?"

For several moments, he does not reply and Tomin fears he may have offended this servant of the Ori. He opens his mouth to apologize, but is prevented when the Prior speaks.

"Vala and I… have been through a great deal together. She and I… needed each other, and perhaps still do, especially now. She needs to see the light of Origin. We must help her."

"She will see?" Tomin asks hopefully.

The Prior nods. "In time, yes. Together, we can make her see that those she loves most has seen the truth. She will see."

Tomin asks no more questions after that, and the Prior walks to the other end of the room, no doubt intending to wait upon the Orici. Tomin himself turns back to the portal.

The Prior is right. All those closest to her have seen the truth and are now on the right side. Her daughter, her husband, her lover. All three were here, waiting for her with open arms. In time, they could make her see.

Still, a part of him still doubts. She is the most stubborn woman he has ever known. Would she allow herself to see? Both Tomin and the Orici had been trying even before her defection. Could one person make such a difference?

Tomin again recalls Vala being hit with the shot meant for the Prior, here in these very chambers. She had believed so much in him that she had been prepared to die for him. Tomin doubts she would do that for any other, even her husband and daughter.

No, it would not be him or the Orici that would convince her. Her love for them could not override her fear. Only the Prior could do that, only he could soothe away her troubles and make her feel safe enough.

Tomin wonders at his seemingly calm acceptance of the situation. Any other man would rage at the idea of being forced to share his wife's heart with another man. Or, he thought rather bleakly, be faced with being denied her heart because it had already been claimed by another. It was very possible. He could never imagine Vala doing for him what she had done for this new Prior.

He closes eyes. When all is said and done, that is the truth. Vala's salvation rests in the hands of this one Prior, not a mere soldier. Her husband he may be, but he has no claim over her heart or soul, even if she does claim to care for him.

He may be favored by the Orici, and that gains him the respect and awe of his fellows, but it does not give him his wife's love, for it is already taken.


End file.
